Birth In Light
by Tiryn
Summary: Jaenelle knew that there was something missing from her court, something that shined like the stars that rested above her. Will that star be the one that she was looking for? Will it be the one to change history? Also has some Romance in it


Yes, I am starting a new story. Don't care if you hate me for not updating everything else, but the plot bunnies have finally attacked me!

This has been in my head since Jaenelle in Queen of the Darkness appointed her Dark Council and First Circle. So, yeah... Didn't help that I was also watching Stardust...

I don't own anybody or anything that is familiar... Except for a few things, but you'll see ;)

* * *

**_Birth In Light_**

**_1: A Way Out  
_**

"Where is she?"

"She went in here!"

"Find her!"

"She has to be alive!"

Voices... voices that I feared, voices that I now cried tears over. They hated me, and they feared me.

They weren't supposed to know. They weren't supposed to know!

_Betrayal... Betrayal..._

The sounds of the natural night were gone. Voices and the crunching of leaves were man made, and they made me run faster than I should have been able to.

I had to go home, go back where I belong. My fate wasn't here, it isn't going to end here.

_Here, sister, come here..._

The clearing that I came to was surrounded by tall, old oak wood trees. They provided protection and the good byes that I knew would never come back for me.

I sank to my knees, tears running down my pale face. Stars twinkled and brightened above me, pleading with me, speaking with me. Shaking, I stood up and faced my pale blue eyes to home.

"Sisters..." I whispered. "Brothers..." The voices were getting closer. "Help me."

_We will help._

A bright flash illuminated my vision. I was going home, I was going back to where I belonged.

* * *

Silence stole over the forest as the men finally appeared in the clearing. They knew she was here, but they didn't come in time.

Silver glitter was laying in a circle in the middle, and it seemed that some of it was still floating down.

A man walked forward, his thoughts edged in anger and grief. He knelt next to the circle, but didn't dare to touch the magic that surrounded it. His dark green eyes closed, hiding the tears that he desperately wanted to shed.

"She's gone."

* * *

For years, I had watched as my brothers and sisters found love, found death, found peace.

They all watched over a piece of their hearts, a piece that was destined for them before they were even born.

None of them anticipated me, though.

My shine was dull, like copper. I didn't seem to belong somewhere, so I skipped around to places, hoping for someone, somewhere, to accept me.

They still loved me, though. All of my brothers and sisters cared for me and helped me when I desperately needed it.

And for years, I watched over a specific place, a specific dream that drew me in like no other has done before.

But that must've been because I was more connected to it than most were supposed to be.

A hand reached for the white jewel around my neck, signaling that I actually had quite a bit of power. But the world below me thought differently than I did. White was weak in their world; if you didn't have a jewel, you were weaker.

But I still loved that world. I still loved the dream that many awaited upon.

I watched that dream come to life in the form of a powerful witch named Jaenelle. I loved her since before she was born. She was Dreams made Flesh. She was simply Witch. I loved her, and I wished that I could help her with her world, the one she was destined to rule over.

After coming from that same world, after coming from the nightmare, Mother Night wanted to see me.

She was dying, but she was kind, she was gentle, and she was true. She gazed at me with her midnight eyes before gesturing down to the land that I had come from. "You are needed there." Her voice echoed around everyone, ceasing the noise that was there before. I looked into her eyes, then into the jewel that she carried. It was crystal clear, but it wasn't crystal. It was something so powerful, that not even Witch could handle it without it being broken into several Black pieces. "Don't worry, child, you will learn, you will love."

I felt the light come down around me once more.

"Love her, take care of her, for she will be the one."

A star had finally fallen back onto the world after so many years ago.

* * *

**_Okay, hoped you guys liked that one :D_**

**_Please tell me what you think! This is my first attempt at the Black Jewels Trilogy!  
_**


End file.
